Solo un sueño
by Ougi-san
Summary: Raph piensa en Leo, quien no da señal de vida desde Centroamerica. T-Cest! Si no te gusta no lo leas!


Solo un sueño

T-Cest! Si no te gusta no lo leas!

Las TMNT no me pertenecen

Solo un sueño

Un día más. Otra noche más. Ya había perdido la cuenta. Quería engañarse, convencerse que ya no importaba. Que todo estaría bien. Y lo lograba, pero cada vez que lo hacía, una carta suya hacia que todo vuelva de repente, destrozándolo todo nuevamente, causando ese ya conocido dolor en su pecho. Siempre era lo mismo. ¿Es que en algún momento iba a dignarse a volver? ¿Y por qué demonios estaba pensando otra vez en él? Ya no podía contener más su rabia, y lo peor es que siempre terminaba arruinando las cosas con los demás. Tenía que desquitarse con alguien.

Lo extrañaba. Lo necesitaba, ya, en ese momento. Pensaba en todo lo que le haría si en ese preciso momento lo tuviese en sus brazos. Ansiaba que llegara el momento en que pudieran unirse en un mismo ser, ser completamente uno. Pero sabía que era imposible. Sabía que Leo nunca seria suyo. ¿Por qué no podía pensar en otra cosa? ¿Cómo hacer para borrarlo completamente de su alma, y ya nunca más recordarlo? Sabía que eso también sería imposible. Ni en la misma muerte podría dejar de anhelar a su hermano. Sonaba tan feo en su mente, pero nada podía hacer, se había enamorado de su propio hermano.

Parecía que se estaba ahogando en su propia amargura. Recuerdos dolorosos del momento en que se fue, de las peleas, del momento del adiós. Ese momento en que vio su espalda y pensó en detenerlo, abrazarlo tan fuerte y nunca dejarlo ir. Pero fue un cobarde, no pudo. En ese momento aun no había reconocido sus sentimientos, su orgullo no se lo había permitido, pero ahora, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás…

Esa noche era particularmente dura para él. Había leído nuevamente la última carta que Leo se había dignado a mandar. No era capaz de imaginar que sería lo que lo retenía en Centroamérica. Ya no importaba. Si es que volvía en algún momento, nada sería igual. Ya no sabía si lo amaba o lo odiaba. Ya no le encontraba sentido a sus sentimientos, tan encontrados y por momentos oscuros, que hasta le asustaban por momentos. Si estuvieran frente a frente ahora mismo… ¿lo golpearía? ¿Lo besaría? Realmente estaba confundido. Seguramente haría ambos, luego lo tiraría al primer lugar que encontrara y lo forzaría a que fuera suyo… si, como no. Era imposible, pensaba, mientras en su cara se formaba una triste sonrisa. A eso se refería al pensar en que le asustaban sus pensamientos. ¿Realmente se atrevería a hacerle algo así? Por momentos pensaba que sí, pero luego la culpa lo carcomía. No, nunca le haría algo así. Le daría todo, trataría de cambiar por él, haría lo imposible para que lo aceptara, eso lo tenía seguro. Pero para eso, primero… tenía que volver.

Se sentía tan solo. Obviamente sus hermanos estaban ahí para él, pero nunca les diría lo que sentía. Sus sentimientos permanecerían para siempre guardados en lo más profundo de su corazón. Fingiría, como tantas veces, que nada le importa. Los demás ya estaban acostumbrados a su manera de ser. Definitivamente, nunca diría nada, por más confort que necesitara en ese u otro momento.

Confort… quizás él mismo podría brindarse un poco de lo que necesitaba. Lentamente sus manos comenzaron a bajar por su plastrón, acariciando suavemente sus partes más sensitivas. Sabía que sería un pobre reemplazo a lo que realmente necesitaba, pero no podía esperar otra cosa, tendría que conformarse con lo mismo toda su vida. Comenzó a aplicar un poco de presión en el lugar en que su miembro estaba oculto, era una canción que ya tantas veces había bailado que ya conocía los pasos que debía dar a cada instante. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, lentamente fue acelerando el paso de sus manos, hasta que no resistió más y saco su miembro de su escondite. Lo agarro con su mano, y comenzó a moverla, primero lentamente, de arriba hacia abajo, manteniendo el ritmo. Comenzó a gemir, muy despacio. No quería ser oído por los demás. Entre sus gemidos comenzó a escaparse el nombre de su hermano, imaginando que la mano que lo estaba masturbando ya no era la propia.

Su respiración se acelero aun mas, su corazón comenzó a latir velozmente. Sabía que se estaba acercando a la liberación. En ese momento, otra mano se unió a la suya, una mano ajena. Abrió sus ojos de repente, y comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de lo más profundo de su ser. ¡No podía creer lo que veía! Ahí, arrodillado junto a su cama estaba Leo, tocándolo, mirándolo con una expresión mezclada entre pasión, amor y dolor. No se pudo resistir, se levanto de su cama, tomo a su hermano por los hombros, y comenzó a besarlo con demasiadas fuerzas. Comenzó a mover sus manos por su caparazón, a acariciarlo, a demostrarle sus sentimientos, lo que despertaba en él. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, como su alma, su ser, su cuerpo se ajustaba perfectamente al del otro. Lo guio hasta su cama, sin dejar de besarlo por un momento. Se recostó sobre su cuerpo, apoyado sobre sus hombros para no aplastarlo. Comenzó a besar la sensible piel de su cuello, a dar suaves mordiscos, obteniendo como premio suaves gemidos por parte del otro. Podía sentir sus manos, acariciando su cuerpo, buscando dar el mismo placer que estaba recibiendo.

Nuevamente unieron sus labios. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero no importaba en ese momento. Lo que importaba era que tenia por fin a Leo entre sus brazos, estremeciéndose por las sensaciones que estaba despertando en él. No lo dejaría ir, no nuevamente. Lo haría suyo una y otra vez, hasta desfallecer. Lo amaría, lo desearía por siempre, y lo sabía. Nunca se cansaría de hacerle el amor. Se dio cuenta de que aun no le había dicho que lo amaba. Debía hacerlo, obviamente su hermano le correspondía, sino no estarían en esa situación en ese momento. Se separo del beso, y abrió su boca para decírselo, pero fue interrumpido. Al escuchar su nombre, abrió lentamente sus ojos. Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse a quien usaba una máscara violeta en lugar de una azul, que desde la puerta de su habitación le dijo: "Raph, despierta"


End file.
